ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is bakugan aquos of Ben' Bio Appearance *'Ben 10: '''Muscular humanoid made of blue-green crystal. Head has a large chin and ends in a point. Has large shoulders. Has two large crystal spikes coming out of his back. Has yellow eyes. Wears a suit that is black on the right and white on the left. The Omnitrix is on a black patch on the white half of his suit. *'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: 'Similar to Ben 10. Suit is replaced with purple rock that also covers the top of his head. Has two small crystals on his chest. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Teen): 'Similar to Ben 10. Back spikes are much longer. Suit is now black with a green stripe down the middle. Also has black pants. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on a green and white belt. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Young): 'Similar to Ben 10. Back spikes are much longer. The black patch behind his Omnitrix is gone. Has green eyes. *'Gwen (OS): 'Similar to Ben 10. Slimmer, with a more rounded head. Suit is two different shades of blue. *'Ben 10,000: 'Similar to Ben 10. Wears a black shirt with white pants. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *'Albedo: 'Similar toUltimate Alien . Has red eyes. *'Gwen (UA): 'Same as Ultimate Alien. *'Gwen 10: 'Similar to OS Gwen. Has pink eyes. Patch on suit is now black. Has a blue hairclip above her left eye. *'Mad Ben: 'Similar to Omniverse Teen. Has a crystal mohawk. Wears a black suit with orange detailing and grey spiked armor. The Omnitrix is on his chest and back. Powers *Diamondhead can generate and control crystals. *Diamondhead is nearly invulnerable. *Diamondhead can redirect energy shot at him. *Diamondhead can shapeshift his hands. ability shield diamond freezer project diamond ice trap avalanche mirroir inverter Appearances Total: 67 (57 by Ben) Total Time: 66min23s/3983s (58min18s/3498s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 - 1min31s S1E5 Hunted x2 - 3min41s S1E13 Secrets x3 - 46s S2E2 The Big Tick - 1s S2E3 Framed - 3min39s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) - 2min29s S2E5 Grudge Match - 2min17s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x4 - 1min14s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x2 - 50s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 26s S3E3 A Change of Face - 1min46s S3E8 Under Wraps x2 - 1min28s S3E9 The Unnaturals - 1min26s S3E13 The Visitor - 1min6s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1s S4E4 Perfect Day - 2min37s S4E7 Big Fat Alien Wedding - 1min27s S4E10 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x2 - 16s S4E11 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 - 4min34s S4E13 Goodbye and Good Riddance - 1min25s Handle with Care - 1min2s Ben 10: Race Against Time - 54s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 - 1min20s Total: 33 (28 by Ben) Total Time: 36min16s/2176s (32min41s/1961s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force S1E1 Kevin 11 Returns Part 5 - 1min31s S1E5 Max 10 Alien Force x2 - 3min41s S1E13 Big Fat Alien Force x3 - 46s S2E2 Ultimate Way Big - 1s S2E3 And Then There Were 10... Again ... Again - 3min39s S2E4 Weevil Big Chill (Max) - 2min29s S2E5 Series Of Debut Pearl - 2min17s S2E13 Back To The Barns x4 - 1min14s S3E1 Ken Returns (Gwen) x2 - 50s S3E1 A Change of Blueberries - 26s S3E3 Understood - 1min46s S3E8 Ken 23 x2 - 1min28s S3E9 The Plumbers - 1min26s S3E13 Secret of the Animes - 1min6s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Alien Swarming - 1s S4E4 Goodbye and Good Nega Bens - 2min37s S4E7 Skulker Returns - 1min27s S4E10 Ken Wins (Gwen) x2 - 16s S4E11 Ken Loses - 4min34s S4E13 Handle....... - 1min25s Candy Sans Grow Up - 1min2s Ben 10: The Return Of Alien X - 54s Ben 10: Hex Attacks x2 - 1min20s Total: 33 (28 by Ben) Total Time: 36min16s/2176s (32min41s/1961s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Did not appear Ben 10: Omniverse Did not appear Comics Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Panels: 11 (11 by Ben) Ben 10 Barbershop Blues - 1 panel Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 1 (1 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10 #4 - 8 panels Joyrides: Tim 10 - 2 panels Total: 2 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 10 (10 by Ben) Statistics *Diamondhead is the 3rd alien to appear in the series. *Diamondhead is the 3rd alien to appear in Ben 10. *Diamondhead is the 34th alien to appear in Ultimate Alien. *Diamondhead is the 18th alien to appear in Omniverse. *Diamondhead is the 3rd most used alien. *Diamondhead is the 2nd most used alien in Ben 10. *Diamondhead is the 12th most used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Diamondhead is the 5th most used alien in Omniverse. Video Games *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS Only) First Lines *'OS: '"I dunno...but I bet it's gonna be cool!" - And Then There Were 10 *'UA: '"In case you were wondering, this is what it's like to lose." - Basic Training *'OV Teen: '"There's a triple cheeseburger with my name on it." - It Was Them *'OV Young: '''"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" - Trouble Helix Subpages *Diamondhead/Gallery *Diamondhead/Gallery of Scenes *Diamondhead/Quotes Related *Diamond Matter (fusion with Grey Matter) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens